Sacrifice
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Jyou is happy with where he is now in life, but he begins to wonder if Yamato is, having had to give up so many things for their unexpected family. Future-fic! Mpreg.


**Sacrifice**

**

* * *

**

Pairing(s): Jyou x Yamato, mentioned Takeru x Ken, Taichi x Sora, Koushirou x Mimi, Iori x Miyakou, Daisuke x Hikari

Summary: Jyou is happy with where he is now in live, but he begins to wonder if Yamato is, having had to sacrifice so many things for their unexpected family. Future-Fic! Mpreg

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Kidou Youko's sock-padded feet hurried over the smooth wooden flooring from the living room towards the entrance where their shoes lay. Ishida-now-Kidou Yamato looked up from where he sat on the landing, shoes half tied and forgotten as the little bluenette haired girl rushed into his back with a loud squeal of happiness, small arms wrapping as best they could around his slender back.

"What is it, kiddo?" Yamato laughed at the energetic youth as she pulled her face out of his shirt to give him a big, happy smile, her large, round glasses lopsided on her nose from the sudden crash into the blonde man.

"When you're done with the space program," Youko started, not even flinching as her dad adjusted her glasses to be balanced on her nose once more, "Will you let your hair grow fluffy again?"

"Huh?" Yamato blinked, having not expected such a random request.

"Your hair," Youko repeated, releasing Yamato's back to hold both hands up towards her head to point to her own short double-side ponytails that were held up with large, yellow balled hair bands that Izumi Mimi had given as a present. "They made you cut it when you joined. You look silly with it not fluffy anymore."

"Huuuuuh?" Yamato gasped in fake shock, raising a hand to run through the shorter locks of blonde that greeted his finger tips as he gave Youko a mock-wounded look, "Are you saying I look ugly this way?"

"Nooooo, you're still pretty!" Youko shook her head, hands behind her back as she swayed on the back of her heels innocently before explaining, "You just look better as fluffy-pretty."

"Ah, I see," the blonde man nodded as he reached one arm over Youko's shoulders, pulling her in quickly for a headlock, which erupted as a pleased squealed from the little girl as he mused her neat bluenette hair. Raising his head to glance over to the living room, Yamato called with an amused laugh, "Jyou! We raised a very selfish young lady! She only likes me fluffy-pretty! Mean, huh?"

Kidou Jyou looked up from the forms he had brought with him back from work on patients he had already taken care of and was reviewing their health after operations and ones that were a month to a week away before operations were scheduled to take place. Spotting Yamato and Youko in the entry way, the little girl flailing and squealing happily in the blonde's grasp, Jyou couldn't help the affectionate smile that pulled at his lips.

Ishida Yamato and Kidou Jyou had gone through a lot for the energetic youth that brightened their every day life. In the days, when Yamato's band was reaching its height of popularity and Jyou was acing his medical college course, only the Digi-destine kids knew of their relationship. That was until Yamato caught a stomach virus and started having odd eating habits—as hard as that was for Jyou to believe, what with the blonde's love of "When you make a spicy dish, you gotta make it SPICY hot!" and the like. Though Jyou had been concerned about his boyfriend's health, Yamato shrugged him off and reassured that he'd take things easy, but refused to cancel any band practice or up and coming concerts.

It was only on the third month, when a panicked Yagami Taichi dragged a passed out Yamato home from band practice did Jyou insist on taking the young singer to a hospital to get a proper check up. However what they learned from that appointment changed their world upside down.

"Congratulations, Kidou Jyou! You're going to be a father! ...as odd as that is to believe," the doctor had announced with a sugary fake smile, though her gray eyes told her own confusion to the unusual circumstance.

After that day, Jyou did his best to research all he could on pregnancy to child rearing, almost forgetting his own college studies until Yamato berated him about needing a proper education so to succeed as the dream doctor he wanted to be. Yamato also kept to his band, cutting down practices and even canceling a few concerts that were too close to his check-ups, feeling fatigue catching up with him more often than not. It worried the bluenette many times, but he kept to his promise to keep up with his own schooling, while still making sure Yamato got the proper vitamins and the best food he could afford.

When Yamato was finally beginning to show, the blonde announced to his band and fans that he would be retiring from the singing career. It caused a huge, angry fan storm, however a month after the announcement, the fans settled down when the paparazzi got the scoop on Yamato's wedding with an unknown Kidou Jyou. The fans quickly assumed that their singing idol wanted to keep his sexual orientation secret from his adoring female groupies, and sent their own wedding gifts to congratulate the young couple.

Jyou had worried he wouldn't be able to afford the wedding in time before their child's birth. He knew it was silly, especially as a future doctor, but he couldn't help but feel it was taboo to let their child be born out of wedlock. However, his worry was for naught as Takaishi Takeru pitched in half of his earnings from his recent novel, as well as Ichijouji Ken's earnings from his on-the-side detective work he had just started that year. Izumi Mimi and Koushirou also threw in their share from the redhead's computer-related business and the dyed pink-haired woman's home-made bakery. Hida Iori and Miyakou wished they could pitch in more then what they could, however with three mouths to feed and a fourth on the way, not counting their own; it was understandable they weren't able to help out very much. Motomiya Daisuke however through almost more than half of his own earnings from his on-the-road noodle stand, exclaiming that the extra bit was from Yagami Hikari, due to her unable to pay with all her money going into college to become a teacher. Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora split their share to give to the couple as well, both insisting they'd be eagerly awaiting the ceremony.

"So, Yama-chan's wearing the dress, right?" Taichi had teased, pointing in the blonde's direction as if that put more value to his words. Which rewarded him with a punch in the face from the hormonal 'wife' as Taichi dubbed him, before he yelled an angry, "Don't expect an invitation to our wedding, idiot!"

Both new it was a pointless threat, as not a week later, the Yagami siblings both received an invitation to the Kidou-Ishida wedding that would be hosted in less than a month's time.

One night as they were fixing up the remaining few invites to their wedding, Jyou voiced his concern, "The way the invitations are worded, the others might think you're going to take my last name."

"Why shouldn't I?" Yamato had carelessly responded back, looking up from the envelope he had been writing the address to his little brother and his boyfriend's apartment they were sharing. Jyou remained quiet for a while, finger tracing the kanji of the Ishida name on the thick-papered card. Dropping the Kidou name wouldn't be a bad thing for Jyou, considering he had two older brothers who more than likely would keep their family name even after marriage. However, Yamato, though not a single child, was the only brother who took their father's name, while Takeru had taken their mother's. If Yamato accepted the Kidou title, that would mean there would be no more Ishida's—that were actually related to that family line that Jyou knew of. Unless Mr. Ishida had a brother who had kids, the Ishida line may continue, but...

"Jyou," Yamato sighed, tapping the tip of the now-closed envelop on the center of Jyou's forehead to get his attention. Seeing the worried confusion behind his thick rimmed glasses, Yamato flashed the slightly older man a charming smile as he announced, "Don't worry, I'm happy to be a Kidou. Maybe it'll help burry my popular 'Ishida Yamato, our singing idol~' title once and for all." Grinning widely at this, flashing purely whites at the now blushing bluenette, Jyou decided to let the topic drop. After all, as long as Yamato was happy...

After their wedding, Jyou pushed himself as hard as possible to pass his college classes before their child was born. Yamato had voiced concern, moreso towards the lack of Jyou being around their little apartment then his over-working himself, but the future-doctor had insisted that he do this for their future. Once he got the doctrine degree, the better pay he would receive, and then a more easy living for the three of them. And just as he promised, he graduated top of his class, a week just before their daughter's birth.

Kidou Youko, a beautiful baby girl with his dark locks and Yamato's sky blue eyes.

The first year with their new child had been rough. The thin walls of their apartment didn't keep her crying from reaching their neighbors and forced them to consider finding a more suitable home. Jyou took odd hours until they were able to afford a house they could call their own, Yamato staying home to take care of little Youko. Taichi and Sora, now engaged by that time, would come over and babysit when Yamato was too tired to argue, and even Takeru and Ken wheedled their way into their house to play with the younger blonde's niece.

It was a rough ride, but now, six years after their daughter's birth, the Kidou family was once again stable and happy. Yamato had even begun to work again, taking to the space program in hopes to fly amongst the stars like a true astronaut. It was a big odd to Jyou, as the once-singer had shown no interest in such a thing when they were younger, but... _'Everyone's interests change once in a while,'_ Jyou had reasoned.

Shrugging off the thoughts of the past, Jyou flashed a warming smile at his little family, dark blue eyes squinting in mirth as he called, "Well, I guess our baby girl and I have similar tastes. You are a lot cuter with fluffy hair."

"Ugh, everyone is against my due," Yamato mock-gasped in defeat, falling backwards into the floor, dragging Youko on top of him by default. The bluenette girl gave yet another happy squeal, reaching up to paw at her dad's cheeks which caused him to laugh in return. Sitting up suddenly, Youko now in his lap, Yamato gave the girl a bear hug as he announced, "Fine, fine. I promise I'll let my hair grow fluffy again. But only for you, okay?"

"Okay!" Youko chirped proudly, before wiggling out of the blonde's lap to run over to her father, jumping onto the couch he sat on, being mindful of his work. She really showed a lot of maturity and care for a child her age. Yamato always assumed she got that gift from Jyou, as he was always the sensible one of the gang. However, she completely lacked the shyness that troubled Jyou through most of his youth, which Yamato could only guess was thanks to his rearing of their daughter. After all, since the day the two began to go out, Yamato beat confidence into the older man. As much as the blonde found a stuttery Jyou cute, the now stable yet still concerned Jyou was much sexier.

Smiling wistfully at his thoughts, Yamato returned to tying his shoes, half listening as their daughter chattered away in her seat next to her father, who would make small, interested noises of acknowledgement even as he continued to read through his paper work. Standing as he finished putting on his shoes, the blonde man grabbed his bento lunch he had prepared before calling a quick, "See you later tonight, Jyou! Youko!"

"Okaaaay, Daddy~!" Youko called before Jyou could even look up, waving both hands in the air eagerly.

"Tell us how it goes with the upcoming mission!" Jyou requested with a large, proud smile. This won him a faint blush on Yamato's cheeks as he gave a cocky grin, chirping a quick, "Will do!" before leaving the house. The upcoming mission had Jyou a little worried, but rather proud that Yamato had been selected out of such a large group of astronauts to be allowed to be sent into space. He wanted to voice his concern, what with how dangerous it could be and how long he would be away from him and their daughter, but... _'After giving up so much for me,'_ Jyou reasoned with a slight frown, _'He deserves something to call his own.'_

_

* * *

_

One thing Jyou loved about being a full time doctor was the almost stable work hours. When he was still an assistant doctor, he worked odd hours whether he liked it or not. At the beginning, it was fine, as he wanted to make enough to afford their house. However, afterwards it was a bit ridiculous. He could be cozy in bed, next to his slumbering husband, and the phone call would go off asking for Jyou to hurry to the Odaiba Hospital to assist in a surprise emergency. This would usually also wake Youko, erupting in tears at the sudden wake up call, and leaving a sleepy or moody Yamato to take care of the weeping child.

After two years of being on-call, Youko had grown and became quite the hard sleeper, so it was only a fifty-fifty chance that the phone call would wake only Yamato instead of the entire household. But without the need to rise with Jyou and tend to their daughter, Yamato stayed relatively cheerful in the mornings when the assistant doctor returned home.

Now, however, that was a thing of the past. Jyou was now only scheduled to arrive to work at three in the afternoon and got off at nine, which was usually the time Yamato tucked Youko into bed after he picked her up from Takeru and Ken's apartment—where the bluenette would drop her off on his way to work—when his own work day was through, which was usually between five or seven. It was almost ritual for Jyou to find only Youko's room light on in the entire house when he arrived home, yanking off his tie, hanging up his coat, and slipping off his shoes at the entry landing with a soft, "I'm home" just incase the little one was already passed out after hearing her favorite bed time stories.

Tonight, Jyou found himself entering a pitch black house. Blinking through the darkness in confusion, he forgot to pull his tie completely off, slipping out of his shoes as he entered deeper into the Kidou residence. Peeking inside Youko's room, he was surprised to find the bed empty and made. Jyou felt his brows furrow before continuing towards the bedroom he shared with Yamato, wondering if the blonde man had gotten distracted with visiting his baby brother and his boyfriend. Though it's happened before, Yamato would usually end up bumping into Jyou right at the door when they returned home. Never once did his mischievous lover come home late, with or without Youko.

"Yamato?" Jyou called as he pushed their bedroom door open, taking a half step into the larger room then Youko's, dark blue eyes instantly locking onto the bed. However, that too was empty. Frowning in slight worry, Jyou glanced towards the phone at their bedside table, kept there just in case of a huge emergency call from his place of work if they were ever lacking in doctors to assist one too many patients. If he called the Takaishi-Ichijouji residence, he might wake up Youko, which would put both his husband and daughter in a foul mood once they returned home. However, Jyou couldn't just ignore that his family was missing...

As he moved the short distance from the doorway towards the bedside, Jyou caught notice to a small, almost ignorable light coming from under the rim of the bathroom door. Blinking at it, Jyou remained motionless, hand hovering over the phone as he debated whether to head over and give it a testing knock, or to ignore it and call Takeru anyways. Or the police. It could be a burglar, having tackled Yamato and Youko on their way home, and holding them hostage... in the bathroom... _'Okay, that sounded silly,'_ Jyou reasoned with himself, closing his eyes as he felt a migraine coming on.

It was possible Yamato _was_ behind that door. Though the faint memory of déjà vu prickled unpleasantly at the back of Jyou's mind. Yes, last time something like this happened, Yamato had demanded a divorce. Luckily he wasn't really serious... Well, at the time he was, but it was also due to the tiredness of waking up to the phone and Youko's crying, stress of not making ends meet in time, and what Jyou later learned when Yamato passed out after ranting his head off, the blonde had a high fever that had him a bit delusional for most of the day. Youko had been in Takeru's care at the time, who was always willing to babysit his little niece, as he had yet to have any children with Ken due to the Ichijouji's insistent of "If you want to do such things, you're wearing protection."

Jyou faintly remembered Taichi laughing about it on his day off from his soccer team, teasing, "Takeru better get used to rubber sex or else put a ring on Ichijouji's finger."

Sadly, Jyou agreed...

Shaking off the memory, Jyou took a deep breath before braving the possible dangers within the room that held their toilet. Tentatively, he raised a hand to give a faint tap on the wooden barrier, raising the other to wrap around the cool knob. Softly, he called, "Yamato...?" before giving the handle a testing jiggle, finding it turning only halfway as it was locked from inside. Frowning down at the offending metal in his hand, Jyou called again, just a pitch louder to make sure the one behind the door heard, "Yamato, are you in there..?"

At first no noise greeted him, making Jyou question if maybe Yamato had accidently locked the door while it was still wide open, before closing it behind him as he left and realizing later on when he had to go to the bathroom only to find it locked—which could explain why the house was empty but...

"What do you want?"

The sudden voice startled Jyou, body twitching in surprise but never once removing himself from the door. Blinking at the wooden barricade in confusion, the bluenette man couldn't help but feel alarmed as he took notice to the muffled sound of Yamato's voice, which wasn't caused by the door separating them. Giving the door another test-turn, even though he knew already that it was locked, Jyou nearly begged as he demanded, "Yamato, what are you doing in there? And where's Youko?"

There was a distinct sniffle as Yamato urged himself to respond, voice sounding a bit wet to Jyou's ears, "Spending the night at Takeru's... I called ahead, to make sure it's alright."

"You and I both know Takeru _and_ Ichijouji both love Youko too much to say no to having her stay longer," Jyou seemed to snap back but did his best to keep his cool, tone sounding deep in his worry for his husband, "Now tell me what you're doing in there? Did something bad happen?"

"...Sort of," Yamato exhaled softly, slowly stepping closer towards the wooden wall between them and giving it a light, teasing tap, before finishing vaguely, "If you see it that way."

"Yamato..." the doctor growled warningly, used to dealing with the blonde's odd habits of depressions thanks to their time in the Digital World and when they started going out. Between observing Taichi and Takeru's interaction with the man, Jyou knew how much one had to goad into getting anything out of Yamato when he was in one of his moods. "Open this door, and tell me what happened, _now_."

There was another silence, however it was soon filled with faint tapping of Yamato's finger against the door, as if ticking away the seconds. Jyou could feel his patients for his husband drawing thin, and debated on making an emergency call to get Taichi to come over and force the blonde out with their usual teasing and jibes, but thought better of it. When Yamato got like this, the issue was probably too personal to even tell his baby brother, let alone his best friend. However...

"Yamato, if you don't open this door and tell me what's wrong, I'm calling Taichi," Jyou threatened emptily, masking his voice well enough to make himself sound dead serious. _'Playing doctor with Youko was really starting to pay off...'_ Jyou thought proudly, a smile winning over his worried frown for only a second before he finally heard and felt the door knob be unlocked.

Without a second to spare, Jyou pushed his way into their bathroom, closing the door immediately behind him as if that would keep the other from trying to escape. Jyou quickly spotted the blonde leaning against the wall by the door to his left, hands behind his back in a dejected poise while his head was turned slightly to the side, eyes targeting the tiled floor at their feet. Something was obviously troubling Yamato, but he was still being stubborn to reveal it to anyone else.

"Yamato..." Jyou sighed moreso to calm his panicked nerves, feeling more relieved now that he could see the blonde in his sights and knew what he was doing, "What in the world happened?"

Yamato shook his head in response, in a silent 'nothing,' but Jyou knew better. Glaring at the blonde in a wounded way, the bluenette doctor pushed himself away from the door, stepping closer to his husband and placing his hands reassuringly on the others' shoulders. This rewarded him twin sky blue eyes locking onto his darker blue, both looking glassy and wet from obviously crying not too long before. Frowning at this, Jyou raised one of his hands to gently caress Yamato's cheek, feeling the once Ishida relax under his care.

"Yamato, please, tell me what's wrong," Jyou gently urged, never pausing in his petting of the others' cheek, feeling the tension in Yamato's shoulder lessen even more at the concern and careful attention bestowed upon him.

"It's... I..." Yamato finally began, sounding reluctant to even speak as his voice seemed to waver, "I took the test... to go into space and..."

"Hey, it's okay if you didn't pass," Jyou was quick to jump in, raising his other hand to join his first so as to cup both of Yamato's cheeks, the tips of his fingers kneading the blonde's hair and ears. Yamato's eyes closed at the sensation, before slowly shaking his head. "Then, what is it...?"

"The reason I didn't pass..." Yamato explained, pausing as he gave a heavy sigh as Jyou's fingers rubbed just behind his ear ever so pleasantly that nearly made the blonde weak in the knees, "We're... having another."

"...Another?" the youngest Kidou son repeated in puzzlement, blinking behind his glasses in blatant query.

"Youko's going to be a big sister, idiot," the blonde explained, the smallest of smiles curling his lips, though Jyou wasn't quite sure if it was from a faint happiness of having another child or just the chance to tease the bluenette for being outsmarted for once by the ex-singer.

"Wait, you're...?" Jyou stuttered, something he hadn't done in the last month—which used to be a daily thing before Yamato drilled into him.

Silently, Yamato nodded, reopening his eyes to lock onto Jyou's as he confirmed, "They found out I'm pregnant, at least two months in. I failed the physical because of it..."

_'So that's what has him so upset...'_ Jyou thought as his mind tried to adjust to thinking clearly again. They were going to have _another_. Another child to stress over, to care for, to raise. Another child to be put through sleepless nights, to change dirty diapers and teach to potty train, to experience first words and first steps, and to feed until they learn how to eat on their own. Another child... that stopped Yamato's career dead in its tracks...

"I... I'm so sorry, Yamato," Jyou apologized deeply, releasing Yamato's face as his hands trailed down the blonde's shoulders to rest around his slender hands, thumb drawing invisible patterns along the others' palm. Bowing his head to rest his lips along the man's collar bone, Jyou heaved a pitiful sigh as he nearly begged for forgiveness, "You've already given so much... You gave up your career as a singer for me and Youko, and you even gave up your family name when we got engaged. And now you have to give up another career because of another child... _My_ child." Shivering as he felt Yamato's fingers wrap around his tightly, Jyou continued, "I... I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you... I don't... I don't know what yet, but whatever makes you happy, whatever you want, I don't care, I'll do it. Just please don't cry..."

"Idiot..." Yamato breathed, air tickling the ends of Jyou's locks where the other's lips met due to the non-existent distance between them, "I'll admit I am angry, just a bit, but... I'm still happy."

"H-huh?" Jyou blinked, leaning back just slightly to lock eyes with the still watery blue of Yamato's, glasses now lopsided from pressing them against another and having let them dangle on his ears from looking downwards.

"I'm happy to be with you, stupid," Yamato gave an airy laugh, sounding a bit choked up at his own declaration of love as he slipped one hand out of Jyou's to bury it within the others' short, thick locks, "I'm happy to be Kidou Yamato, and I'm happy to have Youko. It's just... it's a real shock to hear I'm pregnant again... It's been six years since I've done this, and we were so comfortable too, just the three of us... I just... I don't want to be putting any more pressure on you to make ends me, with another mouth to feed, another savings for college to build up... Kids aren't cheap, we both know that."

"And they're exhausting work," Jyou agreed with a soft, assumed smirk, leaning in to rub noses in an Eskimo kiss, "But...we'll get through this. We go through Youko's hard times, and we were in a terrible position back then."

"Ya..." Yamato chuckled faintly at the brush, leaning closer to give the bluenette a mock headbutt, however never bothered to remove their foreheads from one another as his eye lids drooped lazily. "I just, I wanted to help a bit more before this happened."

"Are you joking?" Jyou mock-gasped as he wrapped both arms around Yamato's waist, lifting the other up in a tight hug as he announced, "Your checks had more zeros then mine'll ever have! I was jealous!"

"Haha, don't be stupid, you're a doctor," Yamato couldn't hold back his laughter at being suddenly picked up, forced to wrap his arms around the bluenette's shoulders to feel more stable in the once unstable man's grasp.

"We'll get through this just fine," Jyou sudden repeated, this time sounding more solid and determined that his words were as truthful as there was another world with monstrous creatures that spoke Japanese and were as close to best friends as their best friends were.

"Mm, yes, we will," Yamato nodded in agreement, eyes squinting as tears once again fell from his eyes, a large smile breaking across his face. Leaning down, the blonde gave his husband a deep kiss, determined himself that this time, they'll be more prepared for the second one then they had been with Youko. After all, they now had experience to look back on.

* * *

"Youko-chan, get over here!" Takeru called from his spot on the picnic blanket, sitting besides Ken who was busy fighting off Taichi's new dog, Ichigo, who had just discovered that the bluenette detective was a pleasure to lick. The said girl gave a happy squeal before charging the blonde, head slamming into his chest with an impressive 'oof!' before Takeru gave a loud laugh.

"My, she's getting big," Sora mused, leaning over the writer to give the girl's head an affectionate pet.

"I'm turning eight in two months!" Youko announced proudly as she raised her hands to display the correct number of fingers that she will soon be.

"And smart, too!" Taichi cheered from where he sat next to his dog, holding onto the collar however not even bothering to rescue Ken from the tongue-attack by pulling him back.

"Taichi, stop spoiling Youko so much," Yamato snapped at the brunette before directing a quick thank you to Miyakou as she handed him a bowl of smashed, mixed fruit. Balancing the bowl in one hand and a bundle that lay across his arm, the blonde busied himself in figuring out how he was going to feed him.

"Need help, Yamato-kun?" Iori offered from his stop on the grass, keeping an eye on his four children who were running about not too far away, a fifth laying innocently between his legs at she swatted at his hands playfully.

"Nah, I got it," Yamato replied with a minor grunt, almost dropping the bowl as the bundle gave a kick.

"Lemme feed Masa-chan!" Youko shouted eagerly, wiggling out of her uncle's grasp to make a quick dash over to her daddy, grabbing the small spoon that rested within the bowl before the blonde could even respond. Blinking down at his daughter, Yamato watched as she stood up on her tip toes, body basically leaning against his as she raised her hand with the spoon over the bundle.

"Alright," Yamato sighed, smiling despite himself as he leaned downward a bit to allow Youko to reach without as much trouble, "Just be careful. Masato is still young."

"Uh-huh," the now seven-year-old girl nodded, beaming down at her little brother when their eyes connected. "Say 'awh' Masa-chan~" Youko sing-sang before hovering the spoon just above her brother's mouth, waiting as he slowly registered the scent of food before opening him mouth wide.

Kidou Youko, once single child, was now a big sister. When she first learned that there was another child on the way, she had been ecstatic. Youko was so eager for another child to play with, other than the Hida family. She didn't even care if it was a boy or girl. And when the day finally arrived...

Kidou Masato, an adorable baby boy, with Yamato's blonde locks and Jyou's deep blue eyes was born.

Since the day after Masato's birth, Youko seemed to mature a bit more. She grew a strong sisterhood bond, one Yamato recognized when he looked at Takeru back in the day of their childhood. He had a feeling Youko was going to be one overprotective sister when the day came for the young blonde to go to school and meet other children. Yamato just hoped it wouldn't lead to phone calls of Youko beating up kids who decided to pick on Masato...

"Alright, I think we got it..." Jyou suddenly announced a bit away from the lot, Koushirou at his side as the two fixed up the timer on the camera. Nodding towards the redhead, Jyou waited as the genius ran over to the picnic blanket to sit besides his wife and their baby boy, before calling a quick, "Alright everyone! It's time to get ready for the reunion photo!"

"You heard the man! Get over here NOW!" Miyakou called across the park, signaling her children to hurry back. A corress of "'Kaaaay mum!" rung high as the four children came rushing back, tackling their father from behind so as not to bother their youngest sibling that still sat between his legs.

"Everybody ready?" Jyou called, finger resting atop the button that would start the timer.

"We're ready!" Takeru called back, being helpful as he pushed Ichigo away by the snout, before handing Ken a napkin with his other as a silent 'forgive me for not saving you sooner.'

"Great," the bluenette doctor beamed at the rest, pushing the timer down, "On the count of..."

"One," the group called together, children and all, as Jyou dodged around the camera stand, hurrying his way over to the lot.

"Two," Jyou ran behind Yamato, moving to squat next to his little family.

"Three!" Quickly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, Jyou leaned down to press his lips just faintly against Yamato's ear, whispering a quick, "I'm really happy to be where I am today."

The flash shot out its blinding ray, smiles and goofy-faces captured permanently on film. The Hida family gave a loud whine after the camera gave a whirling noise, eyes seeing spots. Miyakou shouted as the four children began to run off again, this time staggering and bumping into each other like headless chickens as they giggled loudly. Youko decided to follow suit, tackling the oldest daughter with ease.

As Taichi gave a loud cheer of 'playing soccer' and dragging Ken, Daisuke, and Takeru into the fry, Yamato finally turned his attention to the bluenette still squatting down behind him, a noticeable blush decorating his cheeks. "Nyaamaa," Masato gurgled softly for attention, big dark blue eyes wide as they locked onto his father and dad with blissful curiosity.

"I'm happy, too," Yamato responded in a whisper, leaning back just slightly to press a kiss on Jyou's lips. And he was.

* * *

**-owari-**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:** To my fans, I just need to let you all know that any new stories will be mainly posted on a personal site between Pucha and I, that is also connected to our art gallery(fanart and original work). If you want to keep up with my latest stories, please go into my bio and find the link to PKCute. I'm going to be slowly stop posting my stories up here, so I can continue to write without having to censor my stuff. Please enjoy.


End file.
